The inventive concepts relate to an integrated circuit, and/or to a system and method for routing a bus in an integrated circuit.
A digital integrated circuit such as a system-on-chip (SoC) may include various function blocks. With the advances in semiconductor process technology, the number of devices included in function blocks has increased, and operating speeds of the function blocks have also increased. An integrated circuit may include a bus for facilitating communication between function blocks.